Îäèí äåíü Òèòèðè è Ñîè
by Lina-sama1
Summary: Â îòíîøåíèÿõ ïåðåðîæä¸ííûõ Íàêàãî è Ñîè, êàê îáû÷íî, íå ãëàäêî.


_**Îäèí äåíü  
  
Òèòèðè è Ñîè** _

Ëèíà ñàìà 

Îò àâòîðåññû: Íó ÷òî, âñå èñïóãàëèñü? Òîãäà íà÷í¸ì, íî äà! 

- Íà-êà-ãî ñà-ìààà!..   
×åëîâåê, â ïðîøëîé æèçíè èçâåñòíûé, êàê Òèòèðè, íàòÿíóë ïîäóøêó íà óøè è ìûñëåííî ïîñëàë êàê òó, êòî îáðàùàëàñü, òàê è òîãî, ê êîìó îáðàùàëèñü.   
- Âî àé íè!!..   
"…"   
- Íàêàãî ñàìà!   
"Íåíàâèæó, íåíàâèæó, íåíàâè-èæó… íî äà". Ïëîõèå ïðåä÷óâñòâèÿ âîçíèêëè ó Òèòèðè åù¸ òîãäà, êîãäà, âîçâðàùàÿñü äîìîé, îí îáíàðóæèë, ÷òî êòî-òî âúåçæàåò â ñîñåäíþþ ñ íèì êâàðòèðó. À êîãäà âñëåä ãðóç÷èêàì, ïåðåòàñêèâàâøèì, ïðÿìî ñêàæåì, øèêàðíóþ îáñòàíîâî÷êó, ïîÿâèëñÿ áåçìÿòåæíî óëûáàþùèéñÿ ãîëóáîãëàçûé êðàñàâåö_(óäàðåíèå íà å)_-áëîíäèí, ýòè ïðåä÷óâñòâèÿ îáðåëè ïîä ñîáîé ïî÷âó.   
- À, òàê âîò ñ êåì ìû áóäåì ñîñåäÿìè! - ñóäÿ ïî ëèöó, Íàêàãî âñ¸ ýòî äîñòàâëÿëî æèâåéøåå óäîâîëüñòâèå. - Íó çäðàâñòâóé, çäðàâñòâóé. À ÿ òóò óñòðîèë â ñâî¸ì îñîáíÿêå åâðîðåìîíò è âðåìåííî æèâó çäåñü. Ëàäíî, çàõîäè êàê-íèáóäü íà ÷àé, Òèòèðè. Ïîáîëòàåì, âñïîìíèì áûëîå.   
- Àõ-õà… - "âñïîìèíàíèå áûëîãî" ñ Íàêàãî ìîãëî îçíà÷àòü òîëüêî ïðîëîã íîâîé ìèðîâîé âîéíû. - À êàê æå… îáÿçàòåëüíî… âñåíåïðåìåííî…   
Òåïåðü, íåäåëþ ñïóñòÿ, Òèòèðè ïðåäïî÷¸ë áû âîéíó. Îí óæå ãîðüêî æàëåë, ÷òî íå ïðèíÿë â ñâî¸ âðåìÿ ïðåäëîæåíèå Ìèàêè è Òàìàõîìý ïîæèòü ó íèõ, ïîêà Íàêàãî íå ñúåäåò_ /ñ êàòóøåê ^-^/_. Æèòü ñ âëþáë¸ííîé ïàðî÷êîé ïîêàçàëîñü åìó óæàñíûì. Îòêóäà îí çíàë, ÷òî åìó ïðèä¸òñÿ èìåòü äåëî ñ ÒÐÅÌß âëþáë¸ííûìè ïàðî÷êàìè!!!..   
Íàäî áûëî ñîáèðàòü âåùè÷êè, êàê òîëüêî ïåðâûé ðàç ïðèøëà Þè. Íàäî áûëî äîãàäàòüñÿ. ¨-ìî¸, åñòåñòâåííî, äâà Ñêîðïèîíà ïî Çîäèàêó_ /è íå òîëüêî ïî Çîäèàêó/_ íå ìîãóò íîðìàëüíî ïÿòü ìèíóò âìåñòå ïðîâåñòè! À ïîòîì ÿâèëñÿ Òîìî. Ó-ó, òàê è ãîìîôîáîì çàäåëàòüñÿ íåäîëãî_ /à "òîìîôîáîì", êàê çàìåòèëà Ìàéÿ, åù¸ êîðî÷å è ëåã÷å/_ … Ñëàâà âàì, âñå ñóùåñòâóþùèå áîãè, ÷òî, åñëè Íàêàãî è ïîñâåðêèâàë ãîëóáèçíîé íå òîëüêî â ãëàçàõ è èåðîãëèôå, Òîìî áûë íå â åãî âêóñå. Ìûñëü, ÷òî áû îí ñëóøàë â ïðîòèâíîì ñëó÷àå, çàñòàâëÿëà Òèòèðè çåëåíåòü.   
Íî õóæå âñåõ êîíöåðòû îòìà÷èâàëà Ñîè.   
- Íàêàãî ñà-ìààà!..   
Âîò-âîò. È òàêîé âîïëü âîâñå íå îçíà÷àåò, ÷òî îíè òàì ëþáîâüþ çàíèìàþòñÿ (õîòÿ òîæå áûëî). Ýòî ó Ñîè óñëîâíûé ðåôëåêñ ïðè âèäå Íàêàãî. È ñàìûé ÷àñòûé îòâåò íà âñå åãî ñëîâà. À ñòåíêè-òî òîíêèå…   
- ÍÀÊÀÃÎ ÑÀÌÀ!!!   
Àæ óøè çàêëàäûâàåò.   
Ïëþíóâ íà íåäîñìîòðåííûé ñîí, Òèòèðè ïîäíÿëñÿ íà ÷åòâåðåíüêè è íà÷àë äîëáèòüñÿ ãîëîâîé îá ïîë. Äîëáèòüñÿ îá ñòåíû ìåøàëî îïàñåíèå, ÷òî îíè ïðîëîìÿòñÿ, è òîãäà óëó÷øèòñÿ íå òîëüêî ñëûøèìîñòü, íî è âèäèìîñòü.   
- Ñîè, òû ìåíÿ óæå ýòèì äîñòàëà.   
Íó âîò, îíà îïÿòü åãî äîâåëà (îîî, êàê ÿ åãî ïîíèìàþ, ÿ áû å¸ óæå äóøèë…).   
-ß ãîâîðèë òåáå, Þè ñàìà íå íðàâèòñÿ, ÷òî òû òàê ÷àñòî ìåíÿ íàâåùàåøü. Óéäè.   
-Íî, Íàêàãî ñàìà…   
Èìåííî. ÓÉÄÈ!   
- ß òåáå ñòî ðàç ïîâòîðÿë, íå ëþáëþ, êîãäà íà ìåíÿ âåøàþòñÿ. Ê òîìó æå, ó ìåíÿ ñåé÷àñ íåò íàñòðîåíèÿ âûñëóøèâàòü òâîè ïðè÷èòàíèÿ. Óõîäè.   
- Íî, Íàêà…   
Õëîïàíüå îòêðûâøåéñÿ äâåðè îá ñòåíó, êîãî-òî âûòàëêèâàþò, õëîïàíüå çàêðûâøåéñÿ äâåðè.   
"Âîò îíî, ñ÷àñòüå", - ïîäóìàë Òèòèðè, ëåãêî äîãàäàâøèñü, ÷òî Ñîè âûñòàâèëè, è ñíîâà óë¸ãñÿ â íàäåæäå íà ìèð è ñïîêîéñòâèå (õîòÿ áû äî òîãî âðåìåíè, ïîêà èç âûñøåé øêîëû íå ïðèì÷èòñÿ Þè…). Íî îäèí çâóê ìåøàë óñíóòü. Òèõèå æåíñêèå âñõëèïû. Ñóäÿ ïî èõ îò÷¸òëèâîñòè, Ñîè ñèäåëà íà ëåñòíè÷íîé êëåòêå, ïðèâàëèâøèñü ñïèíîé ê ñîñåäíåé ñ Íàêàãî äâåðè. Ê äâåðè Òèòèðè.   
À-àòëè÷íî. Òåïåðü "Íàêàãî ñàìà" áóäåò ðàçäàâàòüñÿ ÷óòü ëè íå ó íåãî â êâàðòèðå.   
Íî ìîëîäàÿ æåíùèíà íå ïðîèçíîñèëà íè ñëîâà. Òîëüêî åäâà ñëûøíî ñäàâëåííî âñõëèïûâàëà.   
Òèòèðè ñëóøàë. ×åðåç äâå ìèíóòû îí ïîíÿë, ÷òî ñòîèò, îäåòûé â äæèíñû è ôóòáîëêó, ïåðåä ñâîåé äâåðüþ è ãîòîâèòñÿ å¸ îòêðûòü.   
"Íó äà, êîíå÷íî, Òèòèðè ñàìà, îí æå ñâÿòàÿ ìàòü Òåðåçà, íå ìîæåò ïðîéòè ìèìî ñòðàæäóùèõ, óíèæåííûõ è îñêîðáë¸ííûõ," - ñàðêàñòè÷åñêè ïîäóìàë îí è ïðî÷èñòèë ãîðëî:   
- Ý-ý, Ñîè, òû íåìíîæêî íå îòäâèíåøüñÿ? ß îòêðûâàþ äâåðü.   
Òèõî êëàöíóâ, ñòâîðêà äâåðè ðàñïàõíóëàñü. Çà íåé ñòîÿëà Ñîè, â îäèí ìèã ïðèíÿâøàÿ áîåâóþ ñòîéêó.   
- Õ-õå, íå íåðâíè÷àé òû òàê, - â êàïëå ïðîáîðìîòàë Òèòèðè, ñòðîÿ ðîæó à-ëÿ ñâîÿ ìàñêà èç ïðîøëîé æèçíè. - ß Òèòèðè, âîèí Ñóäçàêó… íó, áûë èì, ïî êðàéíåé ìåðå. ß óñëûøàë, êàê òû ïëà÷åøü, è âûøåë óçíàòü, ìîæåò, ÷åì ñìîãó ïîìî÷ü.   
- ß íå ïëà÷ó! - áûñòðî ñêàçàëà Ñîè.   
Òèòèðè êèâíóë è ïðîòÿíóë åé ïëàòîê (íîñèìûé â êàðìàíå èìåííî äëÿ ÷óæîãî óòåøåíèÿ):   
- Äà-äà, êîíå÷íî, êòî æå áóäåò ñïîðèòü ñ êðàñèâîé æåíùèíîé… Òîëüêî ñîòðè, ïîæàëóéñòà, ñë¸çû, êîòîðûìè òû íå ïëà÷åøü.   
Âûòèðàÿ ãëàçà, Ñîè ðàññìåÿëàñü. Òèòèðè óëûáíóëñÿ â îòâåò.   
- Ãîñïîæà, ÿ î÷àðîâàí, - ïîêëîíèëñÿ îí. - ïîçâîëèòå ëè âû ñîïðîâîæäàòü âàñ â… ñêàæåì, êàôå? - ïîñëåäíèå äâà ñëîâà ïðîçâó÷àëè íå ñîâñåì, êàê â ðûöàðñêèõ ðîìàíàõ, íî íèêòî íå ñîâåðøåíåí, íý?   
Ìîëîäàÿ æåíùèíà ðàññìåÿëàñü âòîðîé ðàç:   
- Õîðîøî, ñ óäîâîëüñòâèåì. Òîëüêî… òû íå íàäåíåøü ñïåðâà áîòèíêè?   
Òèòèðè òÿæåëî âçãëÿíóë íà ñâîè íîãè. Íó òî÷íî, áîñûå. Âîò ÷òî çíà÷èò îäåâàòüñÿ ñïðîñîíüÿ. 

… Êîãäà, åù¸ æèâÿ â Êîíàíå, Òèòèðè ñïðàøèâàë ñåáÿ, ÷òî çàñòàâëÿåò çíàêîìûõ è íåçíàêîìûõ ëþäåé òàê ëåãêî îòêðûâàòüñÿ åìó, îí ÷àùå âñåãî îòâå÷àë: íåãðóçÿùàÿ ìàñêà. Â ýòîì ìèðå ìàñêè íå áûëî, ðàâíî êàê íå áûëî è øðàìà, êîòîðûé ïîä íåé ñêðûâàëñÿ. ×òî, íåãðóçÿùåå ëèöî, ÷òî ëè?.. _/ "Àðèãàòî". Ïîäïèñü: "Òèòèðè"./_ Äà óæ íå íàñòîëüêî. Ïîäñîçíàòåëüíîå óçíàâàíèå ïñèõîëîãà? Íó-íó. Êàê áû òàì íè áûëî, â îáåèõ æèçíÿõ îí âûñëóøàë ñòîëüêî èñïîâåäåé…   
- … ß åãî î÷åíü ëþáëþ, - Ñîè íåðâíî ïðèêàí÷èâàëà_ /íå Òèòèðè, íå óãàäàëè/_ òðåòüþ ïîðöèþ ìîðîæåíîãî. - Íî îí îáðàùàåòñÿ ñî ìíîé õóæå, ÷åì ñ òðÿïêîé! È âå÷íî ýòî: "Þè ñàìà íå íðàâèòñÿ", "Þè ñàìà ñêàçàëà"! Îí æå å¸ èñïîëüçîâàë, ïóñòü è ãîâîðèë, ÷òî ëþáèò! Íåóæòî îíà ñåé÷àñ äëÿ íåãî òàê ìíîãî çíà÷èò?..   
Òèòèðè ìîë÷à ïîìåøèâàë ëîæå÷êîé â ÷àøêå ñ êîôå, ê êîòîðîìó åäâà ïðèòðîíóëñÿ.   
- Íå óâåðåí, ÷òî òû íå ãîâîðèëà ñåáå ýòîãî ñàìà, íî, - íàêîíåö ñêàçàë îí, - òû íå ïûòàëàñü ñòàòü áîëåå íåçàâèñèìîé?   
- Ãîâîðèëà è ïûòàëàñü, - îíà âçäîõíóëà. - Íî ýòî æå Íàêàãî ñàìà…   
Îí íàõìóðèëñÿ:   
-Íåëüçÿ æå âñþ æèçíü ñîñðåäîòà÷èâàòü íà…   
-Ìîæíî. ß åãî áîãîòâîðþ.   
-È îòêàçûâàåøü åìó â ïðàâå áûòü ÷åëîâåêîì?   
-×òî? - Ñîè íåïîíèìàþùå íà íåãî ïîñìîòðåëà.   
- Îí âñ¸-òàêè íå áîã, íåñìîòðÿ íà òâî¸ ê íåìó îòíîøåíèå, - îáúÿñíèë Òèòèðè. - È îí íå èç òåõ, êîìó íðàâÿòñÿ ïîñòîÿííûå òàíåö íà çàäíèõ ëàïêàõ è ñäóâàíèå ñ íåãî ïûëèíîê. Íå â îáèäó òåáå áóäåò ñêàçàíî, íî Þè ïîíèìàåò ýòî ÷óòü ëó÷øå.   
- Æåñòîêî, - ïîìîë÷àâ, ïðîìîëâèëà ìîëîäàÿ æåíùèíà. - Íî ÿ ýòî çàñëóæèëà. ×òî åù¸ ïîâåäàåøü?   
- ß ïðîñòî âûñêàçàë ñâî¸ ìíåíèå, - ñëåãêà ïîìîðùèëñÿ îí. - È ñîâñåì åãî òåáå íå íàâÿçûâàþ. È ÿ çíàþ, ÷òî òû äîðîãà Íàêàãî, - Òèòèðè âñïîìíèë, êàê âûøåóïîìÿíóòûé õðàíèòåëü Ñýéðþó íîñèë òåëî óáèòîé Ñîè, - õîòÿ è íå óâåðåí, ÷òî îí â òåáÿ âëþáë¸í. Ïðîñòî òû åãî èçáàëîâàëà, îí ñ÷èòàåò, ÷òî òû âñåãäà áóäåøü ðÿäîì. Ñäåëàé õîòü ðàç ÷òî-íèáóäü, ÷òî çàñòàâèëî áû åãî ïðèçàäóìàòüñÿ: à òàê ëè ýòî?   
- ×òî èìåííî? - ôûðêíóëà Ñîè.   
- Ãîñïîäè, äà õîòÿ áû ïîôëèðòóé ñ êåì-íèáóäü ó íåãî íà ãëàçàõ!_ /Ýòî íå â ñìûñëå: âñòàíü íà åãî ãëàçà è ïîôëèðòóé ñ êåì-íèáóäü/_ Áóäü ÿ íà ìåñòå Íàêàãî, ÿ áû íåìíîãî ñïîõâàòèëñÿ.   
- Òû íå íà ìåñòå Íàêàãî! - "Ê ñ÷àñòüþ", - ïîäóìàëè îáà. - Õîòÿ… - å¸ âçãëÿä ñìÿã÷èëñÿ, - ÿ áëàãîäàðíà òåáå çà ñîâåò è çà êîìïàíèþ. Ïðîãóëÿåøüñÿ ñî ìíîé ïî ïàðêó?   
- Äà, êîíå÷íî. 

Çàñóíóâ ðóêè â êàðìàíû ëåòíåãî áðþ÷íîãî êîñòþìà èç ÷¸ðíîãî ø¸ëêà è ñêëîíèâ ãîëîâó, Ñîè îáäóìûâàëà ñëîâà èäóùåãî ðÿäîì Òèòèðè. Íåò, íå òî ÷òî áû áîëüøóþ èõ ÷àñòü îíà ñåáå íå ãîâîðèëà… ïðîñòî äðóãèì ëþäÿì ìû ïî æèçíè âåðèì áîëüøå.   
-Íè÷åãî, ÷òî ÿ ìîë÷ó? - îòâëåêëàñü îíà íà ñïóòíèêà è ñìóù¸ííî óëûáíóëàñü.   
-Ïîæàëóéñòà-ïîæàëóéñòà, - âåðíóë óëûáêó Òèòèðè. - ß íå ïðîòèâ.   
Â ýòîò ìîìåíò áîëòàâøàÿ íà ñîñåäíåé àëëåå ñ Þè Ìèàêà ñëó÷àéíî âçãëÿíóëà â èõ ñòîðîíó.   
- Îé, - ñêàçàëà îíà. - Þè òÿí, ó ìåíÿ, êàæåòñÿ, ãëþêè…   
Å¸ ïîäðóãà âçãëÿíóëà â òó æå ñòîðîíó, è å¸ ÷åëþñòü òàê æå ïîçäîðîâàëàñü ñ çåìë¸é.   
-Òèòèðè è Ñîè! - âîñêëèêíóëà îíà.   
-Âûãëÿäÿò, êàê ïàðî÷êà, - ïîäîçðèòåëüíî çàìåòèëà Ñóäçàêó íî ìèêî.   
"Ãóëÿåò ñ ïàññèåé Íàêàãî, - ïîäóìàëà Þè. - Òèòèðè, òû ãåíèé!"   
"Ãóëÿåò ñ ïàññèåé Íàêàãî, - ïîäóìàëà Ìèàêà. - Òèòèðè, òû ïîêîéíèê."   
- Íàêàãî íå äîëæåí òàêîãî ïðîïóñòèòü, - õèõèêíóëà Þè. - Ñëóøàé, ïîäåæóðü òóò, ïîêà ÿ çà íèì ñáåãàþ.   
Ïëå÷ Ñîè êîñíóëñÿ âåòåðîê. Îíà çÿáêî ïîâåëà èìè è ïîæàëîâàëàñü:   
- Ïðîõëàäíî. - Òóò æå îïîìíèëàñü è ïðåäóïðåæäàþùå çàðû÷àëà: - Ýòî ÿ íå ê òîìó, ÷òî ìåíÿ íóæíî îáíèìàòü!   
- È â ìûñëÿõ íå áûëî! - çàìàõàë ðóêàìè Òèòèðè, ëèøü ñëåãêà ïîêðèâèâ äóøîé. - Íî ìîãó îäîëæèòü êóðòêó. - Àãà, ïîìèìî áîòèíîê, îí åù¸ è êóðòêó ïðèõâàòèë.   
- Äà íåò, ñïàñèáî.   
Ñíîâà íåñêîëüêî ìèíóò ïðîòåêëè â ìîë÷àíèè.   
Âäðóã Ñîè âñêèíóëà ãîëîâó: øåñòûì ÷óâñòâîì, îáðåòàåìûì îñîáî âëþáë¸ííûìè, îíà ïî÷óâñòâîâàëà ïðèñóòñòâèå Íàêàãî åù¸ äî òîãî, êàê îí ïîêàçàëñÿ çà ïîâîðîòîì àëëåè. Ñîè âçÿëà Òèòèðè ïîä ðóêó.   
-×-÷òî?.. - îòîðîïåë òîò.   
-Íàêàãî ñàìà çäåñü, - ñêâîçü çóáû îáúÿñíèëà ìîëîäàÿ æåíùèíà.   
"Îé-¸é, - Òèòèðè íå îáìàíûâàëñÿ íà ñ÷¸ò òîãî, ÷òî ìîæåò ñëó÷èòüñÿ ñ íåçàäà÷ëèâûì "áîéôðåíäîì" ïàññèè Íàêàãî. - Îé-¸é."   
Èçãèá ïåñ÷àíîé äîðîæêè âûíåñ íàâñòðå÷ó äðóã äðóãó äâå ïàðû: Íàêàãî ñ Þè, ñ÷àñòëèâî âèñÿùåé ó íåãî íà ðóêå, è Òèòèðè ñ Ñîè, äåëàþùåé ïðèìåðíî òî æå ñàìîå. Â ëåäÿíûõ ãëàçàõ ýêñ-ñ¸ãóíà ýêñ-ñòðàíñòâóþùèé ìàã ÷èòàë ñâîé êðàòêèé íåêðîëîã â ìåñòíîé ãàçåòå.   
- Ñîè, Òèòèðè, êàêàÿ íåîæèäàííîñòü! - ÷åðåñ÷óð èñêðåííå âîñêëèêíóëà Þè. Âû ïàðî÷êà?! À ÿ è íå çíàëà, êàê íåõîðîøî ñ òâîåé ñòîðîíû, Ñîè.   
Â êóñòàõ ïî îáåèì ñòîðîíàì àëëåè ïðèãîòîâèëèñü ê ñïàñàòåëüíîé îïåðàöèè âûçâàííûå Ìèàêîé îñòàëüíûå âîèíû Ñóäçàêó.   
-Äåéñòâèòåëüíî, - ñîáëàãîâîëèë âûìîëâèòü Íàêàãî. - È äàâíî ýòî?   
-Ðàçâå ýòî âàñ âîëíóåò, Íàêàãî… ñàìà? - ïîä÷¸ðêíóòî çàêîëåáàëàñü ïåðåä ñóôôèêñîì Ñîè.   
-Äà íåò, íå î÷åíü, - êîëåáàíèÿ íå ïðîøëè íåçàìå÷åííûìè.   
-Âû òàê ìèëî ñìîòðèòåñü âìåñòå! - Þè, ïîõîæå, íàñëàæäàëàñü ìîìåíòîì. - Êàâàè!   
×èòàÿ ïî ëèöó Íàêàãî, èç ñêîëüêèõ èìåííî äåñÿòêîâ êóñî÷êîâ åãî áóäóò ñîáèðàòü, ÷òîáû ïîõîðîíèòü, Òèòèðè, òåì íå ìåíåå, íàø¸ë â ñåáå ìóæåñòâî îòâåòèòü:   
-Ñïàñèáî. - È ìûñëåííî ïîïðîùàâøèñü ñ ýòèì ñâåòîì: - Ìíå òîæå òàê êàæåòñÿ.   
Ñóäçàêó íî ñýéñè è ìèêî â êóñòàõ ïåðåêîñèëî. Ìûñëåííî ïåðåêîñèëî è Ñîè, íî, çàìåòèâ, ÷òî Íàêàãî òîæå íå îñòàëñÿ íåïåðåêîøåííûì, îíà ïðèîáîäðèëàñü.   
-À… íó íå áóäåì âàì ìåøàòü… - âûïëûâ èç êàïëè, ïðîèçíåñëà Þè è ïðîøåñòâîâàëà ñî ñâîèì êàâàëåðîì ìèìî Òèòèðè è Ñîè. Òå ïî èíåðöèè òîæå ïðîøåñòâîâàëè, òîëüêî â ïðîòèâîïîëîæíóþ ñòîðîíó.   
-×òî íà òåáÿ íàøëî?! - åäâà î÷óòèâøèñü âíå ïîëÿ çðåíèÿ Íàêàãî, Ñîè îòäåðíóëà ðóêó.   
-Óìèðàòü, òàê ñ ìóçûêîé, íî äà, - îáðå÷¸ííî ñêàçàë Òèòèðè. - Îí ìåíÿ èñïåïåëèò…   
-Ýé, ÿ ðåâíîâàòü åãî õî÷ó çàñòàâèòü, à íå ðàññòàòüñÿ ñ íèì!   
-À ïîñëåäíåå áûëî áû ðàçóìíåå… - Òèòèðè ÷óäîì óâåðíóëñÿ îò óäàðà ïî ìóæñêîìó ñàìîëþáèþ. - Õîòÿ ðàçóì, ÿ ñìîòðþ, çäåñü íè ïðè ÷¸ì.   
-Âñå âû, ìóæèêè, - êðîìå Íàêàãî ñàìà - îäèíàêîâûå. Ïðèòâîðÿåòåñü äðóçüÿìè, à ñàìè òîëüêî è äóìàåòå, êàê áû ïîä þáêó äåâóøêå çàëåçòü!   
-ß òàêîãî íå ãîâîðèë…   
-Çàòî äóìàë!   
-… È âîîáùå, íà òåáå áðþêè.   
-Î, - íå îæèäàâøàÿ òàêîãî àðãóìåíòà Ñîè çàìîë÷àëà.   
-Ó òåáÿ ïðîñòî íåìíîãî ðàñøàòàíû íåðâû ïîñëå ñåãîäíÿøíåãî óòðà, - ìÿãêî ïðîèçí¸ñ Òèòèðè. - Óñïîêîéñÿ, ïîïûòàéñÿ ðàññëàáèòüñÿ.   
-Ýòî íå òàê óæ ëåãêî, - ãðóñòíî óñìåõíóâøèñü, âçãëÿíóëà íà íåãî ìîëîäàÿ æåíùèíà.   
-Åñòåñòâåííî, - óëûáàÿñü, ïîæàë ïëå÷àìè îí. - À ÷òî âîîáùå ëåãêî?.. 

Îíè ãóëÿëè ïî ïàðêó åù¸ ïàðó ÷àñîâ, ê ñâîåìó ñ÷àñòüþ íå ïîäîçðåâàÿ, ÷òî áäèòåëüíàÿ Ñóäçàêîâñêàÿ áðèãàäà, ðàññîðòèðîâàííàÿ ïî âñåìó ýòîìó ïàðêó, íå ñïóñêàåò ñ íèõ ãëàç. Òî åñòü, îáû÷íî Òèòèðè òàêîå çàìå÷àë (ðàçâåä÷èêè èç Ôåíèêñîâ òå åù¸), íî â ýòîò ðàç åìó áûëî, íà ÷òî îòâëå÷üñÿ. Êîãäà â ïðîöåññå ðàçãîâîðà Ñîè ñíîâà âçÿëà åãî ïîä ðóêó, îí âíà÷àëå âåðòåë ãîëîâîé, èùà Íàêàãî, à ïîòîì äîëãî ñîîáðàæàë: îñòîðîæíî âûñâîáîäèòü ëè ðóêó èëè ïîäîæäàòü, ïîêà Ñîè ñàìà ïîéì¸ò è âñ¸ íà íåãî æå ñâàëèò è óáü¸ò. Â èòîãå îí âûáðàë âòîðîå, íî óáèâàòü åãî òàê íèêòî è íå ñîáðàëñÿ. (Çàòî â êóñòàõ áûëè ïðèïàäêè è îáìîðîêè, äà åù¸ òèõîå áîðìîòàíèå Òàñêè: "Íó Òèòèðè… íó äà¸ò… íó òîëüêî íà ñåêóíäî÷êó îòâåðí¸øüñÿ…")   
Ñîè ïîñìîòðåëà íà ÷àñû.   
- Ïîõîæå, ìíå ïîðà, - âçäîõíóëà îíà, âûïóñêàÿ ðóêó Òèòèðè (è íå ïîäàâàÿ âèäó, ÷òî ïîä ýòó ðóêó åãî äåðæàëà). - Íå íàäî ìåíÿ ïðîâîæàòü, ÿ âîçüìó òàêñè. Ñïàñèáî çà ÷óäåñíûé äåíü, Ñóäçàêó íî ñýéñè Òèòèðè.   
- Ýòî ÿ äîëæåí òåáÿ áëàãîäàðèòü, - êàê âñåãäà òàêòè÷íî çàìåòèë, óëûáíóâøèñü, Òèòèðè, - Ñýéðþ íî ñýéñè Ñîè - õîòÿ ýòîò òèòóë ëèøü äàíü ïðîøëîìó, íý?   
- Âîçìîæíî, - îíà ïîöåëîâàëà åãî íà ïðîùàíüå â ù¸êó è óøëà. Òèòèðè ïîò¸ð ù¸êó è íåîïðåäåë¸ííî õìûêíóë. Ñ ñóäçàêîâöàìè, âåäóùèìè êóñòîâîé îáðàç æèçíè, ïðèêëþ÷èëñÿ ìàññîâûé óäàð.   
Åñòåñòâåííî, áåñïðîâîëî÷íûé òåëåãðàô äîí¸ñ äî Íàêàãî îïèñàíèå äàëüíåéøåé ïðîãóëêè è ïðîùàíèÿ Òèòèðè è Ñîè - ïðè÷¸ì â íåñêîëüêèõ âåðñèÿõ, áîëåå èëè ìåíåå êðàñî÷íûõ. Åñòåñòâåííî, Íàêàãî ñòàë ïðîÿâëÿòü ê Ñîè ÷óòü áîëüøå óâàæåíèÿ. Åñòåñòâåííî, Òèòèðè ñîâñåì íå çðÿ îïàñàëñÿ çàñûïàòü â ñâîåé êâàðòèðå, ëèøü òîíêîé ñòåíêîé îòäåë¸ííîé îò êâàðòèðû Íàêàãî. Åñòåñòâåííî, Òèòèðè òàêè îñòàëñÿ â æèâûõ. Åñòåñòâåííî, îí íå ðàç îá ýòîì æàëåë, âûñëóøèâàÿ ëåêöèè Ìèàêè è Êî. È, åñòåñòâåííî ýòî èëè íåò, îäíàæäû Ñîè ïîñòó÷àëà â ñîñåäíþþ ñ Íàêàãî äâåðü. À âîò ÷òî îíà ñêàçàëà Òèòèðè, êîãäà îí å¸ âïóñòèë, ýòî /çäðàâñòâóé, Êñåëëîñ!/ - òàéíà. 

_Ïîñëåñëîâèå 1: … Ëþäè, áåç íåðâîâ. Îïóñòèòå îðóæèå è óñïîêîéòå òè. Íèêòî íè÷åãî íå ãîâîðèë ïðî áîëüøóþ ëþáîâü. Ó âàñ ôàíòàçèè íà äðóæáó õâàòèò? Íåò? Íó è ÷¸ðò ñ âàìè.   
Ïîñëåñëîâèå 2: Òîë÷êîì ê íàïèñàíèþ ñåãî ïîñëóæèëè ôèíàëüíûå êàäðû "Àâòîáóñíîé ïîåçäêè ê æåíñêèì ãîðÿ÷èì èñòî÷íèêàì", à èìåííî ìîìåíò ñ ñýéþ Òèòèðè è Ñîè. Êñòàòè: Þè è Íàêàãî forever.   
Ïðèëîæåíèå ê Ïîñëåñëîâèþ 1: À âñ¸-òàêè íå ðàññëàáëÿéòåñü. Îòêóäà âû çíàåòå, íà ÷òî õâàòèò è íà ÷òî íå õâàòèò ôàíòàçèè ó ñàìèõ Ñîè è Òèòèðè? ;-)))))))))))_

#bn {display:block;} #bt {display:block;} 


End file.
